No Use Discussing
by BleedmeBlind
Summary: Kyle and Kenny have to do a sociology project together, however Kenny has other things then sociology on his mind.


Well, here is that smut I was talking about. This is a lemony slash between Kenny and Kyle…it's pretty close to a PWP (it has a little bit of one)…so please bear with me. I hate flamers who flame that it is a lemon slash…one) because I wrote it and I know it is and two) because you have nothing better to do then read something you don't like and then review it… So if you wanna flame at least start to read for enjoyment…if you hate it, sure tell me…in closing…Enjoy 

BMB

No Use Discussing 

Kyle had been paired up with Kenny for a school project. Kyle was actually surprised; usually he's paired with the losers in the class, never his friends. This project was for sociology, a class that both Kyle and Kenny hated. Kenny had to take it because of his parents and Kyle took it with Kenny because no one else would…not even Butters.

The project was to simply write about a big issue in today's society and then create a ten-minute presentation on it. So far, their project was either going to be on growing cancer rates or on same sex marriages.

Both boys were bi, and didn't see any harm in same sex marriages but on the other hand, cancer rates would be funny to do a project on…to Kenny's belief. Kenny was the person that actually made Kyle bi; he was his first…besides that chick Rebecca. Her parents let her come to High School for a year, and then pulled her out once they learned Kyle had deflowered her. After that, however, he got beat up by her brother pretty bad.

Kenny's room was nothing special. A small bed, well, a small mattress that acted as a bed in the corner. It was made with sheets and a comforter; ones that Kyle had bought him for his birthday.

Kenny didn't have a computer because his family was still too poor to own one, however, his mom did get a better paying job but she was gone almost 24/7. His dad was always drunk and at the bar ever since his mom started working full time. His brother was never home, he liked to hang with his friends up town and mooch off of them. So Kenny usually had the house to himself. He preferred it that way, especially when he had Kyle over.

"Okay, lets get started. You make a map about why cancer is a good topic, and I'll make a map about why same sex is a good topic. Then we can review and make a decision." Kyle got out his binder and used it as a table, and Kenny did the same. However, his binder was starting to fall apart.

Kenny was staring at his paper. He wrote down alcohol and cigarettes for cancer causing agents and then decided that too many things cause cancer these days.

"What's the point of moving forwards economically and scientifically if the world is going to blow up anyway?" The blonde said with seriousness catching Kyle off guard.

"Kenny, the world isn't going to blow up…soon," Kyle added. There were several reasons to why same sex marriages should be treated the same, but he just couldn't think of any at the time…except that they are people, just like straight people.

"Rights" Kenny said, looking over his own to look at Kyle's.

"Yeah. That's pretty good. That'll get us good marks…we need to get really good in the course. It's our last chance Kenny…"

"Well, mine" Kenny said. He had been lacking for the last three years. His twelfth year was a wake up for him. He didn't want to end up like his dad and be poor all his life so he turned to Kyle for help. Kyle was more then happy to share his smarts with Kenny and so he has been tutoring Kenny for the past nine months.

"Do you remember September?" Kyle looked up as Kenny reminded him about the month.

"Yes…you do mean about the fact that I started tutoring you right?" Kyle asked, however he knew exactly what he was talking about; and it wasn't tutoring.

"Yeah right… you're the one who learned anything that night." Kenny titled his head to the right and grinned maliciously as Kyle blushed.

"Oh…_that_" Kyle placed his pen on the floor and Kenny poked his shoulder.

"Yeah…that's what I thought." Kenny said suggestively.

"Kenny, do you want to repeat the twelfth grade?"

"No, but I do want a repeat." He smiled devilishly.

"Kenny, that was uh…one time" Kyle blushed and tried to push that out of his and focus on the task ahead. He stared at Kenny and then shook his head. "Not that task" he scolded himself.

"Focus Kenny on same sex………marriages." Kyle managed to muster.

"Focus on same _'sex',_ you say?" He stressed. One thing Kyle hated about Kenny was the he was very forward about his emotions and well, everything. Kyle could feel the heat in his face and there wasn't much he could do about it.

September was really fun and Kyle had only admitted it to himself. Kenny always asked him how he liked it but Kyle only ever shrugged. It wasn't a planned thing, it just sort of happened. One thing led to another and then all of a sudden Kenny was kissing Kyle and Kyle was kissing back. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality.

"Listen Kenny, I really think we should make out…make **this** out!" Kyle exclaimed. "Make this out to…people who feel the same as we do about same sex marriages." By now Kyle could light a fire with his face. He was flustered and flabbergasted by what he had said.

Kenny simply burst out laughing at his statement. "You're amazing!" He laughed again, falling backwards on the floor.

"You know what I meant-It just came out wrong-you're putting words-This is entirely your fault" Kyle blamed Kenny, who was wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're too much. I never thought you'd be so eager. This talk about same sex and what happened in September make you crave more?" Kenny pushed his book aside and crawled closer to Kyle.

"Well…I- uh…last time was…I had a drink last time…but I- yeah." He mumbled almost incoherently but Kenny understood him. Understanding babble was his forte.

Kenny felt a surge of passion pulse through him and he pushed Kyle to the floor and immediately found his mouth. Kyle moaned in acceptance and tossed his work to the side, wrapping his arms around Kenny.

Kenny shoved his tongue into Kyle's mouth and dominated the kiss. Kyle simply melted into the roaming hands and the wondering soft tongue. Kyle couldn't think straight, his hands felt so good. They were slowly crawling up his shirt, across his stomach and over his chest. Kenny lifted the shirt up and broke the kiss. Kyle helped remove his shirt and then it was tossed unimportantly to the side. Kyle threw his head back and Kenny instantly found the soft flesh that was his neck.

Kenny guided Kyle onto the old mattress that he likes to call a bed. He could feel himself getting hard as he continued to kiss Kyle's neck The blonde ran his hands up Kyle's arms and over his chest as he kissed his way down. He left feather light kisses over his chest, stomach and then his navel. Kyle let out a small moan as Kenny grinded himself into Kyle. He could feel Kyle getting harder as he continued his bombardment.

Kyle ran his fingers though the blondes hair and pulled him closer to his face where he kissed him once more full on the lips. Kenny once again tried to dominate but Kyle refused. He pushed on Kenny's shoulders and made him flip over. Kyle was the one on top and Kenny squirmed underneath.

He pouted and Kyle placed a kiss on his forehead, and then those pouting lips. Kenny gave into the warmth and held on to Kyle. Kenny moaned as Kyle gave him some of his own medicine. He was lingering on his lips and making sure that his leg was between Kenny's, moving it ever so slightly to get a moan from Kenny.

Kyle smiled and pulled away. He attacked Kenny shirt, pulling it off him, and then almost as quickly had his lips on Kenny's neck. He was sucking in the same spot to create a small bruise on his neck.

Kenny fumbled with the button of Kyle's jeans and managed to get it unbuckled. Kyle allowed himself to back down as Kenny started to remove Kyle's pants, and then his own.

Kenny flipped his blonde hair out of his eyes and started down at Kyle. Kyle had his hands gripping Kenny's arms as he leaned over him. Both were in their boxers staring intently and passionately at each other.

Kyle leaned up and kissed Kenny once more. It was long and venturous, but was stopped by Kyle crying out as Kenny grabbed his hard on. He slowly started a rhythm with his hand, causing Kyle to squirm under his body.

Kenny smiled and leaned forward taking in Kyle's sent. He nibbled on Kyle's ear as he continued to stoke him. Kyle bit his lips and ever so other mutter profanities.

"Just like old times" Kenny whispered. "I think this time, we're getting more work done?" His reply was a moan from Kyle, because he changed his pace. Kyle whimpered as his hand left and his breathing slowed to near normal.

Kenny kissed him lips and then slid down and engulfed Kyle's penis in the warmth of his mouth. Kyle threw his head back in pleasure and dangerously gripped the side of the bed, turning his knuckles white.

He continued to bob his head up and down, applying the most pressure at the head allowing pre-cum to form. Kyle threw his head back and forth as Kenny remorselessly licked the side of his shaft and then surround it with the warmth of his moist mouth. His hands roamed his thighs and stomach even as Kyle squirmed around underneath Kenny's dominance.

Once again, Kenny stopped. Gaining another whimper from the hazy-eyed redhead. By now, Kenny was hard, and his boxers were beginning to be too restraining. Kyle sat up and went for Kenny's boxers. He pushed away Kenny's hands and finished the job himself.

Kenny allowed himself to be dominated by Kyle's busy hands and let them pull down the remainder of his clothing. Kyle grinned coyly and pushed Kenny unexpectedly on his back. Kenny hardly had time to realize what had just happened as Kyle's tongue began to run up and down his shaft.

Kenny let out a deep-throated moan as Kyle sucked on the head of his penis. He laced his fingers though Kyle's hair as he sucked harder, going up and down the length. Kenny leaned forward and started to slowly finger Kyle's entrance causing him to moan and creating vibrations from his mouth. Kenny growled in ecstasy and kissed the back of his neck.

Kenny added another finger, stretching Kyle so that it would hurt less. Kyle just whimpered more and more and he kept going with Kenny's blowjob. Finally Kenny pushed Kyle away, afraid that he might cum before they do anything.

He found Kyle's mouth and claimed it, pressing hard against it. His hands were tight behind Kyle's neck and he force Kyle into the kiss. Kyle let his hands wonder over Kenny's back, dragging his fingernails across, leaving light red scratch marks.

Kenny pulled away and both panted, nose to nose with their foreheads together.

"Remember Kyle, this will only hurt for a second, but I'll be as gentle as I can so that you don't even feel it…well the pain that is." Kenny added with a smile as he positioned himself.

"It can't hurt as much as the first time." Kyle said, wrapping his arms around Kenny once more, and burying his face into his shoulder and Kenny pressed himself against his entrance.

Kyle let out a soft moan as Kenny began to slowly enter. Kyle's fingernails dug into his back as he pushed himself in all the way to the hilt. He stopped and allowed Kyle to adjust. He let his hands slide down to Kenny's wrists and moved his head back to the small pillow on the bed. Kenny leaned down and captured his lips into his own and started to slowly move.

Kyle groaned as the pace quickened. Kenny almost pulled all the way out and then would slam back into Kyle causing both to grunt in unison. Both of their bodies were covered in sweat as Kenny pounded into Kyle with quickened motions. He reached between them and started to stroke Kyle in time with his own motions.

Kyle screamed and bit Kenny's shoulder as he came in his hand causing Kenny to come inside him moments later. He pulled out and collapsed next to Kyle who was starting to get his breathing back to normal.

"That was even better then the first" Kyle commented. Kenny replied by kissing Kyle on the lips.

"Probably. You seemed more eager this time." He laughed slightly.

Kyle shrugged and got up. Both headed to the bathroom to clean up. Kyle and Kenny never wanted to start anything, they were just there for a good time, and both knew that. Kenny called it "Fuck Buddies" but Kyle would just nod, not really liking the name, but not really caring too much either. The two dressed again and then instead of heading back to the paper, Kyle curled up under the covers.

Kenny came in and noticed that Kyle was in his bed with his eyes closed. "That doesn't seem like you're working on anything Kyle," he said and Kyle opened one eye, and shrugged. Kenny noted that shrug and then went to join him under the covers. Kyle opened his arms and Kenny rested against his now clothed chest.

Kyle sighed and placed his head on Kenny's shoulder, breathing softly.

"You know Kyle I think we should do the project on freedom of speech." Kenny said, breaking the golden silence.

"What? Why?" Kyle asked in shock.

"Well…we are entitled, as a human beings, the right to say anything we want, however when doing this project we can't. We aren't entitled to speak our mind to an assfucker of a customer at the restaurant. And if we do speak our mind, then we get fired. See, our freedom of speck in being monitored; the only right we get is the dissected rights from the big guy. So how 'bout it Kyle?'

Kyle shrugged and snuggled up to Kenny. "Ok, sure"

END

I-I-I-I-I

There the end…please tell me what you thoughts of it… again please don't complain that it was slash…if you hate it…why did you read it (bunch of liars). You enjoy just as much as the rest of us! For those who did enjoy it, I thank you for reading and do leave a review… they are fuel.

BMB


End file.
